God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!
God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! is the second episode of VeggieTales. The first story is a loose parody of "The Grapes of Wrath" by John Steinbeck, while the second is a parody of "Gillian's Island". Plot On the countertop, Bob tells Larry that he ran into a guy named Marco after walking home from his bowling league. Marco says that when his little sister makes him made and says she's sorry, his mom says he needs to forgive her. Larry then tells the story of "The Grapes of Wrath." The Grapes of Wrath Bob congratulates Larry on the story, but asks him if that's how the story goes. Larry says yes and winks at him. The Forgive-O-Matic This episode doesn't include a silly song, but rather a commercial hosted by Scallion #1. In this commercial, Scallion #1 is dressed as a salesmen and tells the audience (Bob, Larry, and Junior) that the bad things we do is called sin and we need to be forgiven when we do. He then introduces the Forgive-O-Matic, a useless invention that supposedly forgives your sins when you use the dial and hit the button. He also says when you order now you will receive a set of indestructible knives, to prove so, he has a potato who works as a miner from West Virginia who says that he and his coworkers dug through solid granite with the steak knives, and they are still going strong. All of a sudden, Junior comes on stage and tells Scallion #1 that he knows lots of people who have been forgiven and they didn't even need his product. He says that if we ask God for forgiveness, then he will. Knowing that no one will buy his product after what Junior said, Scallion #1 comes up with other untrue capabilities about the product and even introduces a Chia Forgive-O-Matic. Junior tells Scallion #1 to say goodnight as the lights go out. Scallion #1 chases after Junior but trips over a cart that holds the Chia Forgive-O-Matic. Larry's Lagoon Edit (See full page for main plot.) Production After Big Idea finished Where's God When I'm S-Scared?, Phil woke up after sleeping for two days and began to wonder what he and everyone could make next. He then thought of a puppet skit he wrote in bible college called the Forgive-O-Matic. Phil gave the script to fellow animator Chris Olson to animate and direct while he went to figure of a longer story. As he was working on what he could work on next, he was thinking of spoofing classic literature, something that he and Mike were thinking about before the first episode came up. The spoofs they came up with were "Bridge over pumpkin pie", "War and peaches", "Madame Blueberry" (which would be made into an episode years later), and "The Grapes of Wrath." Phil decided to go with the latter. After Grapes of Wrath was done, Phil and Mike went out to dinner to think of the second segment. Mike and him came up with Larry's Lagoon, a spoof of the popular 60s' sitcom, Gilligan's Island. Characters * Bob * Larry * Archibald Asparagus * Junior Asparagus * Qwerty * Pa Grape * Ma Grape * Tom Grape * Rosie Grape * Dad Asparagus * Scallion #1 * Henry * Archibald Asparagus * Lovely Asparagus * Palmy Home media VHS * Word Entertainment (original release, 1999) * Lyrick Studios (1999', 2001') * Warner Home Video (2004) * Sony Wonder (2004) DVD * Warner Home Video (2004) * Sony Wonder (2004) Fun Facts Trivia * This episode was the first for several things: ** The first appearance of Pa Grape and his family, as well as Henry's and Lovely's first appearances. This also marks the last appearance of Ma Grape and Rosie. ** The first episode to not have a Silly Song. People wrote to Big Idea asking what happened to the Silly Song. ** The first episode to not have a letter from a child. ** The first episode where Qwerty has two verses on one episode. *** The first episode that shows more of the kitchen countertop. * This episode was the last for several things: ** The last speaking appearance of both Ma and Rosie Grape. * The Forgive-O-Matic segment was based a puppetshow Phil Vischer and Mike Nawrocki did at Bible college. * The sound effect of the boat motor in the second segment was actually Mike Nawrocki making a motor boat sound with his mouth. The grapes' car motor was also a sound effect made by Kurt Heinecke using his mouth as well. Remarks * This is the first time the Veggie characters have facial hair. In this case, it's Bob and Larry. * Larry blowing on the sail of his raft is a form of cartoon physics. * When the grapes sing their song in their car, they sing about smiling seldom and never laughing. All they do is smile and laugh. * This is the first VeggieTales episode to spoof classic literature. Goofs * Dad's tie was flashing when Pa Grape was admitting they were teasing Junior. * The grapes' car twitches as they drive away from Junior's house. * In the scene where the grapes wonder what Junior is, Ma Grape's (who is in the car) mouth flashes. Real World References * The Chia Forgive-O-Matic is a spoof on Chia pets, which they're often sold after Thanksgiving. * Bob mentions about a movie star and another girl that were gonna be part of the trip. The movie star he's referring to is Ginger Grant from "Gillian's Island". The other girl is probably Mary Ann Summers. * Qwerty is seen playing Pong before pulling up the first Bible verse. Pong is a real life video game and one of the world's first video games ever created. Episode Transcript * Transcript Gallery WIN_20150103_102020.jpg|The 1994 VHS 516334MJMML._SY445_.jpg|The Spanish VHS Perdoe.jpg|Portugese VHS 51C0YHMWRHL._SY445_.jpg|The Lyrick Studios Reprint 51VZ6REPNQL.jpg|RARE VeggieTales Classics VHS GodWantsMetoForgiveThem!-!DVD.jpg|The DVD 81pLNBUciKL._SY445_.jpg|The Recent DVD Category:Episodes Category:1993-1999 Category:1994 Category:1993-2002 Category:1993-2009 Category:1993-1994 Category:1993-1995 Category:1993-1996 Category:1993-1997 Category:1993-1998 Category:1993-2000 Category:1993-2001 Category:1993-2003 Category:1993-2004 Category:1994-1995 Category:1994-1996 Category:1994-1997 Category:1994-1998 Category:1994-1999 Category:1993-2005 Category:1993-2006 Category:1993-2007 Category:1993-2008 Category:1994-2000 Category:1994-2001 Category:1993-2010 Category:1993-2011 Category:1993-2012 Category:1993-2013 Category:1993-2014 Category:1993-2015 Category:1994-2002 Category:1994-2003 Category:1994-2004 Category:1994-2005 Category:1994-2006 Category:1994-2007 Category:1994-2008 Category:1994-2009 Category:1994-2010 Category:1994-2011 Category:1994-2012 Category:1994-2013 Category:1994-2014 Category:1994-2015